


my idea of luxury (is the taste of your lips)

by jessicawhitly



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhitly/pseuds/jessicawhitly
Summary: His hands are still damp when Kit enters the scrub room.
Relationships: Randolph Bell/Kit Voss
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	my idea of luxury (is the taste of your lips)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my googledocs since some time after the s3 finale so I figure you know what? Let's just post it since it's clearly never getting any longer. Title from King Of My Heart by Taylor Swift. Set vaguely within the s3 finale (is obviously au now but still fun!).

His hands are still damp when Kit enters the scrub room, hair tousled from where she’d clearly been running her hands through it, nerves shot during the surgery- but her eyes are brighter, clearer than they have been in days, and Bell finds himself calming at the sight of her, something in him soothed by her presence.

“Hey,” he starts, offering a half-smile, unsure what she’s even doing here- he’d expected her to be with Derek post-op, or checking in on Molly and Josie. Kit’s smile grows slightly, and something warms in his stomach; he’s so entranced by the way the glint of the fluorescents catch the red in her hair he doesn’t even register what she’s doing until her hands are cupping his cheeks, tugging his taller frame down to meet hers in a tame but purposeful kiss.

Bell is caught off guard, but follows her lead, hands falling to her waist and fingers digging into her own scrubs, holding her closer as Kit’s tongue licks across his lower lip, nearly begging for entrance that he grants instantly, staving off a moan at the taste of her that floods him instantly. Her fingers scratch lightly along his neck and jaw, sending shivers along his nerves before they twine in his hair, tugging just enough that Bell sees sparks behind his eyelids.

“Kit,” he manages to groan, hating himself for putting a stop to things, but needing to know what, exactly, was happening- and knowing they needed more privacy than the scrub room between operating rooms could offer to continue anything. Her cheeks are pink when she pulls back slightly, the color so attractive it nearly makes his stomach bottom out, and the smile she gives him has a hungry edge to it.

“Thank you,” she says, voice roughened but sincere, and dear god, was she trying to kill him? “I have to go see Molly, but- I wanted to tell you how grateful I am for everything you’ve done for me, and for my family these last few days. I know you didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to,” he says, meaning every word, and Kit’s eyes grow softer as she lifts a hand to stroke over his hairline. The touch is gentle, but it sends flares of heat over his skin and down to the pit of his stomach, and Bell doesn’t think he’s ever wanted anyone more in his entire life.

“I know. That’s why I kissed you,” she replies, and leans up onto her toes to kiss him again- short and sweet this time, but no less breathtaking. “I plan to kiss you some more once you’re off duty tonight. I’ll be in your office at seven thirty one sharp.”

Bell swallows hard, watching her walk away, and he knows by the way her hips sway just a little more purposefully than usual where he’s meant to be looking.


End file.
